Friends and trust
by tentendarkmoon
Summary: Sena, the captain of squad 2, who was once the sweetest girl till someone betryed her trust as a child. The person that betrayed her trust so long ago is also a captain. Sena wants to kill him for what he did, but he was a captain and she couldn't kill anyone unless they were the soul society's enemy. What will Sena do? Can Sena change her attitude and gain more friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Squad 2's new captain:(Sena's pov):**

*Note: My character is named Sena Kazami. She has long, black hair with red highlights that is tied up in a pony-tail with a red ribbon. She has her bangs covering her left eye and her eyes are a dark red color. She wears the same soul reaper oufit as Nemu and she wears black flat shoes. She wears the squad 2's captian coat that is cut to her knees. Sena's zanpak-to is called Sakura. She has a bankai that no one knows about, which is called Senbon Sakura. Sena almost always ends up disappearing.*

It was now late afternoon in the society and earlier that day, the head captain had assigned a new captian to squad 2. The head captian had decided to assign Sena Kazami as the new captian and that exact same day, Sena had chosen who would be her lieutenant. After Sena had chosen her lieutenant, she just suddenly diappeared. Sena had disappear into the forest by the squad 2 barracks. She had found a quiet place near a small pond filled with colorful fish. The small pond was in a small clearing, that was filled with flowers and a couple of big rocks, deep in the forest. Sena stared down at the colorful fish in the pond. When Sena had first become a soul reaper she had found this place trying to get away from all the chaos back in the squad 2 barracks. The old captian before her didn't command his squad very well.

When Sena returned, she saw that her lieutenant had been running around searching for her. Sena's lieutenant was named Keyo Riouem.

"What the heck!? Where have you been!?" Keyo yelled at her captian.

"That does not matter now. Is there something that you wanted?" Sena asked in almost a bored voice.

"I have a message for you from the head captian. There have been mulyiple sightings near the squad 2 barracks. The head captian says to keep a look out and report back to him if you find anything." Keyo said calmy now.

"Thank you, Keyo. I will keep a look out." Sena said starting to walk back to her room.

"One other thing, captian." Keyo said and Sena stopped and turned and looked at Keyo.

"What is it?" Sena said.

"Will you tell me where you disappeared to?" Keyo asked becoming annoyed again. Sena turned back and started walking again.

"I will not tell you." Sena simply said.

"Then, promise me that you won't go off and disappear again." Keyo said.

"I can not promise you anything." Sena said and Keyo sighed, which made Sena smile. That night, while everyone was asleep, Sena walked out of her room and walked into the forest again. When she got a little ways into the forest, Sena had begun to sense a strong spiritual pressure. When she found where it was coming from, she was shocked at what she found. Sena had found about 6 hollows and 4 minos in a clearing all together. Sena knew she had to get rid of them. But what Sena didn't know was that there was 7 hollows. One hollow hid it's spiritual pressure and snuck up and Sena from behind. The hollow lunged forward, just as Sena turned and saw the hollow, but it was too late. The hollow had biten her shoulder, which left a deep cut on her shoulder. Sena held her shoulder in pain for a moment and then she quickly grabbed her sword just as another hollow lunged at her. Sena had managed to kill the hollow, but she knew there was a lot more to take down.

"Release. Sakura." Sena said holding her sword up with her one good arm above her head. A sudden gust of wind blew through the clearing and with it many petals of cherry-blossoms. The cherry-blossom petals acted as many tiny blades and cut each and every hollow and mino and they were all defeated at the same time. As soon as Sena put her sword away, she fell to the ground from the loss of blood from her shoulder. Sena forced herself to get up and walk, but after just one step, Sena blacked out and fell to the ground again. As Sena lay on the ground out cold, in the empty clearing, she wasn't the only one in the forest. Captian Sosuke Aizen of squad 5 came into the clearing a few minutes after Sena had passed out. Aizen bent down next to her and whispered with a smile on his face.

"Now now. I can't have you go and die just yet. I still need you for my plan in the near future, my dear Sena." Aizen said as he picked Sena up and carried her back to Captian Unohana. Unohana asked Aizen what had happened as soon as she saw Sena in Aizen's arms.

"Well, I felt a strong spiritual presence. So I went to check it out. The next thing I know is that the spiritual pressure disappeared and then I see Sena injured. She tried to get up and leave once, but she only made it a step before she fell to the groound again." Aizen said.

"She has a deep cut on her shoulder. By the looks of it, it appears to be a hollows bite." Unohana said as Aizen set her down on one of the beds.

"You can go now. Thank you for bringing her to me. If this was to be left unattended she would of surely of died." Unohana said. Aizen nodded and then left the infimary with an evil smile on his face Unohana didn't see.

The next morning, Sena had still not woken up. Captian Unohana had told Keyo what had happened last night before she went to the captian's meeting. She told Keyo that Sena was going to be fine and not to worry and continue her day.

"Captian Unohana, how is Captian Kazami's condition?" The head captian asked.

"She's doing much better, but she has still not woken up. The hollows bite force was a lot stronger than I expected. Her wound was also deeper than I would have expected as well." Unohana said.

"It seems to me like that girl is a little bit reckless." Shuhei said.

"Hold on a sec. Last night, I sensed a strong spiritual pressure. There were about 7 hollows and 4 minos last night." Captian Aizen said and the other captians were suprised.

"And she took them all out at once? How is that possible?" Captian Jushiro wondered.

"Well, we all will have to wait until Sena is well enough to come to the captain's meetings. You can all ask her then. This meeting is now finished. You all are dismissed." The head captian said and everyone departed and went back to their barracks. Except, Captain Kuchiki of squad 6 and Captian Soran of squad 11.

"What do you think? Is it possible that she was able to defeat all those hollows and minos with her shoulder wound?" Soran asked.

"I don't know. Only one way to find out though. We have to ask her ourselves." Byakuya said and Soran agreed with a sigh. When both captians arrived at the infirmary, some of the squad members that were watching over Sena's condition were in a panic. The two captian's walked over to Unohana.

"Hey Captain Unohana, whats going on?" Soran asked. Unohana looked at them both and sighed.

"Captian Kazami finally woke up..." She started.

"But, isn't that a good thing?" Byakuya asked.

"It's not a good thing if she just gets up and leaves without being fully recovered. Captain Kazami woke up and then suddenly disappeared." Unohana said.

"She did the same thing to me yesterday, too." A voice at the entrance said. All three captains turned and saw Keyo standing at the door.

"Do you know where she might have gone?" Unohana asked.

"No, but when I found her she came out of the forest by the squad 2 barracks." Keyo said.

"We'll help you search for her." Soran said and Byakuya nodded and Keyo nodded as well. All three soul reapers split up to search the forest by the squad 2 barracks. Byakuya made his way through thick underbrush, until he finally found Sena sitting on a rock by a small pond with colorful fish. Byakuya noticed that she had a smile on her face as she watched the fish. But as soon as she saw Byakuya coming she stood up to quickly and she instantly went down to her knees holding her shoulder. Byakuya was instantly at her side.

"Your going to take me back to the infirmary again, aren't you?" Sena asked.

"I have to. You must heal completely before you move around to much." Byakuya said and Sena smiled again.

"Alright, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this pond. I come here just to get away from the chaos of the soul society and if you want you could also come here, too." Sena said.

"You seem like your a lot happier here than you are away from the pond." Byakuya said.

"Well, that's because I don't want people to think I'm an easy target. So I act the total opposite of who I really am." Sena said sadly.

"Alright, I promise to keep this pond a secret, only if you act like the person you really are just a little bit." Byakuya said picking her up off the ground. Sena smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I will." Sena said as Byakuya carried Sena back to the infirmary. After a couple of days, Sena was moved to a hospital room, since her wound was nearly healed. Byakuya visited Sena and checked up on her everyday after the captain's meeting. Soon enough Sena was finally fully healed and was able to leave the hospital room. Sena was glad to have gotten out of the hospital room and back onto her own bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New lieutenant of squad 2:(Keyo's pov)**

*Note: My friend, Soultaker5ds character is named Keyo Riouem. Keyo has long, black hair with a curl strand standing up. Her bangs covers her left eye. The tips of her hair are blue. Her eyes are two different colors. Her left eye is blue and her right eye is brown. Keyo wears the original soul reaper outfit. Keyo's sword is Soi fon's sword. Keyo's captain seems to disappear alot and she ends up trying to find her.*

Keyo remember the day her captain had asked her to be her lieutenant. Keyo was shocked.

"Keyo, will you be my lieutenant?" Captain Sena asked in a somewhat bored voice.

"Y-yes." Keyo had said. Keyo also remembered later that day when she had gotten a message from the head captain's lieutenant to give to her captain.

"Are you squad 2's lieutenant?" Squad 1's lieutenant asked.

"Yes." Keyo said.

"I have a message for your captain. There have been multiple sightings of hollows in the squad 2 area. If you find anything report back to the head captain." he said and Keyo nodded and watched as he rushed off. Then, Keyo went to Sena's room and opened the door to find that Sena was not in her room. Keyo looked all over the place and finally found her when Sena walked out of the forest near the squad 2 barracks. Keyo was annoyed at her captain. Keyo also remembered the next morning when Captian Unohana had told her what had happened to her captian and Keyo was shocked, but captain Unohana just told her to continue with what she was doing and not to worry. The whole day, Keyo tried not to worry about her captain, but she always ended up worried. So Keyo decided to go see her captain in the infirmary to see how badly she was injured.

When Keyo arrived, she had overheard Unohana saying that Sena had disappeared and Keyo sighed to herself silently. Keyo wondered if her captain would ever change. When she told the three captain, Captain Byakuya and Captian Soran agreed to help Keyo look for her captain. In the end Byakuya had found Sena and Keyo let out a sigh of relief. Keyo knew that she worried to much about her captain. She could sense that locked within Sena was a inder side to her that was just afraid to show it self. But when Byakuya carried Sena out of the forest it seemed to Keyo that the other half of Sena had finally decided to show itself a little bit at a time. At that thought, Keyo smiled and then ran to caught up with the captains. But Sena had told her to stay at the barracks and get some rest for tomorrow and Keyo obeyed.

Keyo knew even if her Captian was a pain to keep track of, Keyo knew that she would always be a loyal captain and Keyo promised to herself that she would be a loyal lieutenant. As Keyo fell asleep a smile appeared on her face before she fell fast asleep. Keyo was happy to see her Captain when she came back from the hospital room. Keyo was relieved that Sena's injuries weren't serious. Keyo was happy as Sena's lieutenant and Keyo also noticed that Sena's attitude was becoming more and more cheerful that usual each day. But Keyo didn't care she was just glad that Sena didn't die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The truth about Sena's past:(Shun's pov)**

*Note: The character's original name was Soran, but I had to change it because of a certain incident that happened. This character's name is now Shun Nagasaki. Shun has long, snow white colored hair. His bangs were parted to the sides of his face and looked like they were in layers or spikes. Shun had yellow eyes and two marks on both of his cheeks that looked like claw marks. He wore the regular soul reaper outfit and captain's coat as well. He wore black flat shoes that covered his whole foot. Shun is the captain of Squad 11. His zanpak-to is called Tensaiga (from inuyahsa)*

The day the head captain had made Sena captain of squad 2, Captian Shun Nagasaki had wondered about her. Shun could easily sense what kind of personality a person had. Shun could sense that she had a kind, easy-going, caring, energetic, trusting, and cheerful personality, but Sena only showed a little bit of who she really was. On the outside Sena showed that her personality was stubborn, careless, and had a stuck up attitude. A couple of days after that Shun was walking back to squad 11 barracks when he saw Sena ahead of him. Shun narrowed his eyes and then ran to catch up to her. Shun was soundless when he approached Sena and when Shun put his hand on her shoulder, she pulled out her sword and had it at his throat. Once Sena saw who it was she growled and put her sword away. Shun had a somewhat suprised look on his face. Sena looked at him and then sighed and turned her head away.

"What is it you want?" Sena said slightly annoyed.

"Tell me, why do you only show a tiny portion of who you really are?" Shun asked. Sena looked into Shun's eyes and then looked away again.

"Because I promised someone that I would show everyone who I really am even if it's only a tiny bit, so that they could keep the promise I made for them." Sena said. Sena looked back up at Shun and Shun leaned down and held Sena's chin. Shun's face was only inches away from hers and Sena was blushing while Shun kept a blank expression.

"I can see that your past was horrible for you. What exactly happened back then?" Shun asked. Sena averted her eyes away from his, but he still held her chin. Sena slapped his hand away and tried to hide the emotion that filled her eyes and she tried to keep a steady voice when she answered.

"That is none of your buisness." Sena said, trying to sound calm. Then, Sena turned and stalked away towards squad 2's barracks. Sena tried to hide the emotion in her eyes and her voice, but Shun saw sorrow mixed with anger and hatred in both her eyes and in her voice. As Shun passed squad 2's barracks, out of the corner of his eye, Shun saw Sena slowly walking back into her room and Shun saw complete sorrow in her eyes. Shun closed his eyes and kept walking back to his barrack. When he got to the gate to the squad 11 barracks, Shun saw his lieutenant waiting for him. Shun's lieutenant was named Natara Blue. Shun could easily tell that she was cold-hearted to everyone, but him. Shun had no clue why she was cold-hearted, but he didn't bother asking her just yet.

"Captain! Welcome back." Natara said with a cheerful smile. Shun nodded at her and walked through the barrack gate and Natara followed him inside.

"So, how was the meeting? And has that Sena girl fully healed?" Natara asked walking by her captain's side.

"The meeting was fine. Sena's wounds have completely healed, but there's something in her heart that I know will probaby never heal. I need to find out more about her past. I can sense her sorrow was from her childhood." Shun said.

"Did you see something about her that your curious about?" Natara asked.

"It was her personality. On the inside she has the personality of a mother's love towards a child and she has the personality of a child at heart as well, but on the outside she acts like the total opposite of who she really is." Shun said.

"I'm sure she'll open up soon. Her lieutenant appears to be gaining her trust more and more each day." Natara said as Shun opened his bedroom door. Shun nodded at Natara and watched her go to her own room down the hall. Then, he closed the door behind him.

"Trust? That's what i'll do. I'll do. I will try to get Sena to trust me." Shun said to himself quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sena's bankai:(Natara's pov):**

*Note: My friend, Fallenfang's character Is named Natara Blue. Natara has long, black hair tied up in a high pony-tail. Natara wears the regular soul reaper outfit. Natara has silver colored eyes. She uses two daggers and a sword as well.*

The next morning, when Natara had woken up she heard her captain's voice outside her door.

"Natara, are you awake?" Shun asked.

"Ya, what is it?" Natara asked tiredly.

"The head captain has given us a task to patrol the area around squad 2's barracks and squad 11's barracks. We'll be patrolling with Captain Sena and her lieutenant. We need to go now." Shun said impatiently.

"Alright, alright." Natara said. Natara grabbed her two daggers and her sword and then left her room. She saw that her captain was waiting outside her room. Natara closed her door behind her and then they both made their way to the squad 2 barracks.

"Captain?" Natara asked.

"What?" Shun asked.

"About Sena. Are you going to try and gain her trust like Keyo did?" Natara asked.

"Ya, I need to gain her trust and I need to find out more about her past and what happened." Shun said determined to get answers.

"You need to find out more about who's past?" Captain Jushiro Ukatake said joining them.

"Sena." Shun said.

"Sena's past? I can tell you about her past I was there when a certain incident happened. That day was hard on Sena." Jushiro said.

"What happened?" Natara asked.

"When Sena was a child, her parents were slaughter right in front of her. I saved her from her burning home. When I asked for her name she wouldn't respond, she would just stare at her home that was burning down to the ground. Then, the former squad 2 captain, Yoruichi came over and turned her away from her burning house and asked for her name. That time she said her name was Sena. Yoruichi then carried her far away from the burning house. I could hear Yoruichi whispering softly to her as she disappeared out of sight. Me and the other captains searched the remains of the burnt house for clues so we could find the person that was responsible for killing her parents. Yoruichi later came back with Sena walking behind her. Sena hid behind Yoruichi and clung to the bottom of her shirt. Yoruichi told all the captains that Sena had told her that she had seen who killed her parents. When I asked her who is was she told us that it was Sosuke Aizen. At the time no one believed her and many people still don't believe her. But when I see her look at Aizen the way she does. Her eyes are filled with anger and hatred. Now i'm not sure what to believe." Jushiro said. Jushiro, Shun and Natara parted ways just before they got to the squad 2's barrack gate. Sena and Keyo were waiting at the entrance for them.

"Let's just get this done." Sena said with a slight yawn. Natara could see that she had shadows underneath her eyes.

"She looks like she hasn't slept for awhile." Natara thought to herself, but then again she didn't really care. Sena lead the way to the clearing where she saw many hollows and minos appear. When they arrived at the clearing there was no sign of any hollows, but they all entered the clearing with caution. Sena had her sword drawn and she was the first one that slowly made her way into the middle of the clearing. Shun was the next one to follow, then Keyo and finally Natara was the last one. They all put there swords away, but they all were still on high alert. Natara saw that Sena was wondering around the clearing. Then, all of a sudden the ground started to shake. The ground stopped shaking a few seconds after it had started.

"What just happened?" Keyo asked, but no one answered. They all had their swords out again. Then, all of a sudden a hollow suddenly lunged from the trees and was heading for Keyo. Natara saw the hollow nearly attack Keyo, but Sena had come up behind the hollow and killed it. But then, many more hollows appeared out of the trees and attacked the group. The hollows had managed to split the group up. Natara used her two daggers and stabbed each hollow that lunged for her. For Natara, this was a piece of cake.

"Hollow's are weak especially in groups." Natara thought to herself as she killed the last hollow near her. She turned and looked for the others and she saw that there were now probably more than a hundred hollows. Then, she saw Keyo, Sena and her captain gather together, so she went over to them, too.

"I need you all to promise me something. Promise me that you'll keep what ever I do a secret. Okay?" Sena asked not even looking at them. Natara starred at her and then sighed. Natara didn't really care what Sena did. Everyone promised even though they didn't know what for.

"Bankai." Sena said raising her sword above her head. A strong gust of wind blew through the clearing carrying a lot of cherry blossom petals. The cherry blossoms surrounded Sena only for a second. When the wind died down, Natara saw that Sena's soul reaper outfit was pink along with her eyes, hair, and shoes, too.

"Senbon Sakura." Sena said. When Sena ran, Natara couldn't keep track of her movements. Then, suddenly all of the hollow somehow died. When they all vanished, Natara saw Sena on her knee on the other side of where the hollow's were. Natara saw that when Sena stood up her bankai disappeared and her clothes returned back to normal along with her hair and eyes. Natara could also see that Sena was out of breath.

"How is she out of breath? She didn't use very much energy on killing those hollows." Natara thought to herself. Then, Natara could sense how low her spiritual pressure was. She could sense that Sena's spiritual pressure was really low. It was almost gone and Natara knew that it was bad when a soul reaper's spiritual pressure was that low. She knew that some soul reaper's would die instantly. For captains and lieutenants, she knew that they would only survive an hour or two, but Sena's spiritual pressure was lower than that. Natara guessed that Sena would only survive about a few minutes. Natara walked over to her captain and whispered in his ear.

"Captain, Captain Sena's spiritual is really low. She probably survive a few more minutes if we don't do something about it quickly." Natara said. Shun looked at her.

"Natara go tell Captain Unohana that we're coming. I will be there shortly and take Keyo with you." Shun said and Natara nodded. Natara went over to Keyo and told her to come with her and Keyo didn't question her. Then they both ran to the infirmary and on the way Natara told Keyo what was wrong and told her not to worry about her captain, when Keyo started to worry about Sena.

"Don't worry, Keyo. Sena will be just fine. Sena's very strong willed. She will not die that easily." Natara said.

"Your right. Thank you, Natara." Keyo said as they got to the infirmary. Natara only nodded and then went to tell Unohana what had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Voices of the past:(Sena's pov)**

Later that night, after being taken to captain Unahana and had her spiritual pressure restored. Sena was back in her room staring up at the ceiling, listening to all the screams and cries in her head from long ago. She remembered the smell of smoke and she remembered seeing blood everywhere. She remembered the boy who had used her trust as an advantage. She remembered him standing over her and laughing, and then she remembered him walking away before the soul reapers got there. It was so long ago, but Sena's past was still fresh in her mind. She remembered the day she first met the boy she had learned to trust.

It was a cool, breezy morning in the soul society's east district. Sena remembered when she was a kid that she always wondered around the east district everyday. Sena had many friends at that time, but she mostly hung around a certain boy. The boy's name was Sosuke Aizen. Aizen and Sena had been friends for a long time. It was that night, Aizen betrayed Sena. Sena was in the forest that day hiding a box under tree roots. It was dark when she came out of the forest. Sena usually went into the forest behind her house and when she came out she saw that her house had caught fire. Sena rushed to the front and looked around for her parents, but she didn't see them. So, Sena did something stupid. She entered the burning house and when she did. She stood frozen. She saw her parents dead on the floor and Aizen was standing over them with a bloody sword.

"Hahaha! You were so easy to manipulate." Aizen said as he passed Sena to leave. As soon as Aizen left, a handful of soul reapers came a few minutes later. Captain Ukatake was the first one inside the burning house. When he saw that Sena was the only one left alive, he approached her qiuckly and put his captain's coat over her head and carried her out of the burning house.

"Are you alright little one?" Ukatake asked, but Sena was to shocked to respond. Then, Yoruichi came of and blocked Sena's view of what once was her home. Yoruichi took Ukatake's captain's coat off her head and gave it back to Ukatake and then she carried Sena to a plce where she couldn't see what was going on.

"Little one, are you hurt?" Yoruichi asked with a strong and kind voice. Sena snapped out of it and looked up at Yoruichi and shook her head.

"Can you tell me your name?" Yoruichi asked.

"My name is Sena." Sena said.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Yoruichi asked.

"When I came home I saw that my home was on fire. I looked around for my parents, but I didn't see them. So I went into the burning house and saw that they were dead. Sosuke Aizen killed them. He had a bloody sword with him. He only left the house a few minutes before you showed up." Sena said trying to hold back tears.

Sena remembered the look Yoruichi had. Yoruichi had the look of understanding. Sena also remembered that Yoruichi would come and check on her every day after that incident. But Yoruichi had suddenly stopped visiting her the same day she became an offical soul reaper. Then, Yoruichi suddenly disappeared a few years later and that's was the same day, Sena was appointed as squad 2 captain. Everything else about Sena's past was a blur. She couldn't remember anything except of that incident. After awhile Sena finally grew tired of thinking about the past and she quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, all the captain's were called to a captain's meeting. When everyone had arrived, the head captain startedd the meeting instantly.

"There are two matters that need to be discussed in today's meeting. First off is the issue in the world of the living. Rukia Kuchiki has given her soul reaper powers to a human and now we must bring her back to the soul society. Captain Kuchiki, take your lieutenant and bring Rukia back." The head captain said.

"Yes, sir." Byakuya said.

"The second matter is about Sosuke Aizen. The reason that he is not here is because he was found dead this morning. His sword was piearced through his heart. So we may have a traitor among us. So keep a close eye on things." The head captain said and everyone agreed except Sena.

"Head Captain, may I speak?" Sena asked.

"Go ahead, Captain Kazami." The head captain said.

"I know about every sword that exists and I know about Aizen's sword, which is refered to the master of hypnosis. Aizen could be playing a trick on all of us." Sena said. Gin Ichimaru's smile widened a little and Tosen's eyes narrowed a little bit as well.

"Captain Kazami, do you have any proof to support your claim?" The head captain asked.

"No, sir, but I have..." Sena started.

"Enough! If you have no proof then your claim is invalid." The head captain said. Sena's hands balled into fists, but she was quiet for the remainder of the meeting. After the meeting, Sena quickly made her way back to her room in the squad 2 barracks. She could hear Byakuya, Shun, and a few others call her name, but she just ignored them. Sena was furious with the head captain. He never let her finish her sentence. Then again, Sena doubted that he would believe her after hearing what she had to say.

When Sena got to her room, she layed down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. As each moment passed, Sena's anger grew, until Sena finally decided to go for a walk in the forest. Sena wondered off into the forest without anyone knowing. She walked around until she finally came to her little pond with the colorful fish. Sena sat down on the rock next to the pond and closed her eyes as a small breeze blew through the clearing. A few minutes later, Sena could hear footsteps and when she opened her eyes she saw that it was Byakuya.

"You've seen Aizen's sword's power before haven't you?" Byakuya asked sitting next to Sena on the rock.

"Yes. I've seen the power of his sword when we were both in the soul reaper academy. I could of killed him there, but he kept disappearing, so it was hard to find him." Sena said.

"Why do you want to kill him so much?" Byakuya asked.

"Because, when we were both kids, he was the one that killed my parents and burned down my home." Sena said.

"I believe what you say. I think Aizen is planning something, so we both need to be more alert. And let's not tell anyone anything about this." Byakuya said.

"Alright. So are you going to bring your sister back?" Sena asked.

"I have no choice. It was a direct order from the head captain." Byakuya said standing up and preparing to leave.

"I hope she's not in too much trouble." Sena said standing up as well.

"As do I. I guess we'll both have to wait and see." Byakuya said as the two walked out of the forest together. Sena watched as Byakuya left and then went back to her room. Sena realized that it was getting late. She didn't realize that she had spent so much time at the pond, until now. Sena knew that she needed to get some rest, so she shut her bedroom door behind her as she walked into her room. Sena was awake for an hour or two, but she finally fell asleep soon after.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A loyal lieutenant: (Keyo's pov):**

When Sena came back from the captain's meeting, Keyo noticed that she was in a happier mood than before. Keyo wondered what had happened that made her captain more cheerful. Keyo was suprised when she saw her captain smiling, then Keyo smiled as well as she approached her captain.

"Captain, did the meeting go well?" Keyo asked walking beside her captain.

"No, not really." Sena said with a sigh.

"I noticed that your a lot more happier now than you were earlier. Did something happen?" Keyo asked.

"You could say that. I'm going to return to my room now, Keyo." Sena said a small smile on her face.

"Captain, if you like I could make you something to eat and some tea, too. That is if you want." Keyo said.

"That's sounds great. Thank you Keyo." Sena said leading the way to her room. As they walked Keyo started to fall behind. Keyo stopped walking and justed starred off into space. Then a voice in her head started talking to her.

"Why do you hang around these soul reapers so much?" The voice asked.

"Those soul reapers are worthless trash. Especially that captain of yours. What was her name again? Oh ya, Sena. There's something strange about her. Be careful around her." The voice said.

"Keyo, is there something wrong?" Sena asked coming back towards Keyo. Keyo shook her head to clear it.

"Oh, no. Nothings wrong. I just spaced out." Keyo said with a small smile. Then, Keyo started walking beside Sena again. When they both had gotten to Sena's room, Keyo had Sena sit down as she made the food and the tea. As Keyo carried the tray to the table she realized that she had forgotten to do something.

"Oh, no. I forgot to buy the next chapter of 'His favorite'." Keyo said.

"It's at that bookstore in the world of the living, right?" Sena asked.

"Ya." Keyo said.

"I'll go get it for you." Sena said standing up.

"Oh no, you don't have to I can get it." Keyo said putting the stuff on the table.

"It's okay. Besides there are things I need to do in the world of the living." Sena said.

"Thank you captain." Keyo said.

"I'l be right back. Shouldn't take me very long." Sena said, waving as she left the room. Keyo watched as she left and as she closed the door behind her. When Keyo looked down at her lap, she noticed that there was blood on the floor. She realized that the blood was from her hand. Keyo starred at her hand and was lost in her memories. Keyo could remember the incident that had happened when she was only 4 years old.

"Monster...A curse from god...Demon child...Why don't you just die?" An image of a young boy on the floor with dead hollows covering the floor. The boy had bloody nails and a bat in his hands.

"You demon girl thing!" The young boy shouted at young Keyo with eyes full of terror.

"Leno..." Young Keyo said holding out her hand.

"Get away, you killer!" Leno yelled at her. Leno swung the bat at Keyo. The bat hit Keyo's opened hand really hard. Leno started backing up towards a wall with tears that filled his eyes.

"Leno..." Keyo said again.

"No, stay back. Please." Leno whispered. When Keyo looked down at the ground she saw blood dripping from her hand that was hit with Leno's bat. When she looked back up at Leno, the terror in his eyes disappeared and was replaced with guilt. Keyo saw that Leno was mouthing something she couldn't hear as he approached her, dropping the bat as he walked. He kept walking towards her repeating the samething over and over till Keyo could finally hear what he was saying.

"I'm so sorry...Keyo. Please forgive me, Keyo." Leno said putting his arms around Keyo and hugging her as tears streamed down his face.

"We're...friends." Keyo said.

"Ya...ya. We are friends. Always." Leno said wiping some blood off of Keyo's face.

Keyo was still lost in her memories when Sena walked back into the room.

"Hey Keyo, I got that book you wanted." Sena said closing the door behind her. Keyo lifted her bloody hand and put in under her bangs and on her left eye. Blood flowed down her face like tears. When Sena turned to face Keyo she instantly saw the blood on her face.

"Keyo!" Sena shouted, instantly on her knees in front of Keyo. Sena put her hands on Keyo's shoulders and shook her. Keyo instantly came back out of her memories. Her bloody hand dropped back on to her lap as she looked up at her captain.

"Captain? That was a quick trip." Keyo said.

"Keyo, are you ok?" Sena said with a worried look as she grabbed Keyo's hand and looked at the wound. Keyo pulled her hand away and smiled at her captain.

"I'm fine, captain. This is not as bad as it looks." Keyo said standing up and walking over to the first aid kit. Sena's eyes were still filled with worry. When Keyo turned back towards Sena she saw the book that she forgot to get on the table.

"Thanks again, captain for getting the book." Keyo said. Sena still had a worried look on her face, but she nodded anyway. Then, there was a knock on the door. Shuhei came into the room.

"Hey captain Kazami, do you have a minute?" Shuhei asked.

"Ya, sure. Keyo can you leave for a minute or two?" Sena asked.

"Sure." Keyo said. Keyo walked out of the room closing the door behing her and had began to walk back to her room. Keyo stopped walking when a gust of wind blew a cherry blossom right by Keyo. Then, Keyo decided to wonder off. Keyo walked into the forest and she eventually came to a waterfall. Keyo sat down on a giant rock that was next to the water. Many cherry blossom trees surrounded the waterfall.

"Don't be sad over what has gone and passed...Ke...yo...chan." the voice said.

"That's not what I'm sad about. I worried about what my captain thinks about me. I bet she hates me for being so cheerful all the time." Keyo said.

"It seems you need to be comforted." A strange figure said suddenly appearing behind Keyo.

"I'm suppose to be loyal, like a lieutenant should be, but I feel like I'm lying to her just by keeping my past a secret from her." Keyo said hugging her knees.

"And that's why I said to stay away from those worthless soul reapers, Ke..yo..chan." The figure said wrapping his arms around Keyo.

"I know, but..." Keyo tried to explain, but only fell silent. The figure gave a small laugh and then he smiled an evil smile.

"You would say that Keyo-chan. Knowing you adn your beautiful, yet kind heart. You suffered so much from people like that captain of yours. Leno was the exception to this case." The figure said. Keyo stared down at her reflection in the water. The figure put his hand on Keyo's head and got up.

"Hey, don't worry about such things like that, Keyo-chan." The figure said as he rubbed her head and smiled. Keyo looked up into the figures red with golden outlined eyes and gave a full-hearted smile.

"There's the smile I was waiting for." The figure said. Then the figure layed down on Keyo's lap.

"Hey, Keyo?" The figure said.

"Yes, Toy?" Keyo asked.

"Can you sing a song for me?" Toy asked.

"Sure. How about Demons by imagine dragons?" Keyo asked.

"No." Toy said.

"Of course you would say no to that." Keyo said.

"How about 4 am?" Toy suggested.

"Why that song?" Keyo asked.

"Because I like that song and I like when you sing it." Toy said and Keyo laughed.

"Hahaha. Alright, fine." Keyo said taking a deep breath. Then she started to sing. As Keyo sang the wind picked up a little. Cherry-blossom petals floated by them and Toy started to relax. Toy closed his eyes and had a smile on his face as he felt the wind in his hair.

"Sitting here feeling kinda crazy, But not just any crazy. It's the kind you feel when you love somebody, And I know that my baby, Is calling somebody else baby, And I can't sit still. Look how gone it got me. Who knew that my heart could ever bruise. You see this scar here on my chest. I'm hurting and he don't even care. It's 4 AM and my lover won't answer. He's probably somewhere with a..." Slowly Keyo started to drift off as she sang. Toy looked up at Keyo and saw her starting to dall asleep. Toy got up and picked Keyo up and carefully jumped off the rock. Toy went back to the barracks with Keyo. Toy walked down the hallway silently towards Keyo's room. When Toy got to her room he opened the door and closed it as he went inside. Then, he layed Keyo down in her bed and layed down next to her. He put his right arm around Keyo and his other arm under his head. Toy watched Keyo's breathing as she slept.

"Good night Ke...yo...chan." Toy said quietly with a smile. As Toy layed there, he wondered to himself about how he would tell Keyo that he can't return back into her mind. As he thought he also started to drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The man who can see a person's true self: (Shun's POV):**

That night, after the captain's meeting, Shun walked back to his room, deep in thought.

"Sena wasn't lying. Her heart showed only the truth. I wonder. What happened between Sena and Aizen?" Shun thought to himself as he entered his room. Thinking about Sena, Captain Nagasaki remembered the day he first saw her at the soul reaper academy. Shun had also met Byakuya and caught a glimpse of Aizen.

It was the first day of the soul reaper academy, many people had started to gather in the front of the school. As Shun walked around, he was suddenly stopped by Byakuya who was a lot nicer as a kid.

"Hey!" Young Byakuya called out as he ran towards Shun. Shun stopped and turned towards him and waited for him to caught up.

"Aren't you that guy who can see a person's true-self?" Byakuya asked with a smile on his face.

"Ya. My name is Shun Nagasaki. Are you by any chance Byakuya Kuchiki?" Shun asked.

"Ya. I've been told a lot of things about you. Many people think you have a gift..." Byakuya said.

"And others think I am cursed. But it's actually neither. It a power I had since I was born." Shun said.

"Um...Can I ask a favor of you?" Byakuya asked in a low voice.

"What is it?" Shun asked.

"That girl other there, the one with red highlights. Can you see her true-self?" Byakuya asked, pointing to a girl with long, black hair with red highlights and dark red eyes. Shun stared at her for a few moments and them turned back to Byakuya.

"The person she truly is is sweet, kind, and caring for others and she's not afraid to stand up for others either." Shun answered.

"Really? That's who she really is?" Byakuya asked, shocked and Shun nodded.

"Is there a reason you wanted to know who she truly was?" Shun asked.

"N-no. I was curious. Besides, the way she acts is the complete opposite. She's mean and doesn't care about anything and she's really strong. I have heard that Sena already has her Zanpak-to and has already mastered bankai." Byakuya said. Shun stared at Byakuya for a few moments and then smiled.

"There was a reason you asked. You actually like the girl that doesn't act like herself, don't you?" Shun said with a smirk.

"Alright, alright! I do! Just don't tell anyone. Ecspecially her, Ok?" Byakuya asked in a soft whisper.

"I promise." Shun said, beginning to laugh when Byakuya's face started turning red.

As Shun stared up at his ceiling, he began to laugh softly at that memory.

"I wonder if I should tell Sena about that little crush Byakuya has. She sure has come a long way. She's starting to act like herself again." Shun said, sitting up. Shun then decided to tell Sena about the little crush and he stood up and left his room and started walking to the squad 2 barracks. As he got there, Shun spotted Sena heading into the forest. Before she entered the forest Shun called out to her and then ran to catch up to her.

"Captain Nagasaki, is there something you need?" Sena asked.

"No. I just wanted to talk to you. It was suppose to be a secret between me and Byakuya, but I think I hid it from you for long enough." Shun said.

"If it's a secret, then you should keep it a secret." Sena said.

"I know I should, but I'm sure you would want to hear it." Shun said, leaning closer to Sena. Shun, then, began to whisper the secret into Sena's ear. Sena's face began to turn bright red and Shun began to laugh softly.

"I knew it. You also like him." Shun said with a soft laugh." Shun said.

"If you tell anyone, I swear I will hunt you down and I will kill you." Sena said, as Shun began to leave. Shun saw Sena run back to her room trying to hide her face. Shun started laughing again.

"I don't care if she really does kill me. I'm going to tell Byakuya about her little secret." Shun whispered to himself as he started walking to Byakuya's mansion. When he arrived at the mansion, he spotted Byakuya in the garden. Shun called out to him as he approached.

"Shun, do you need something?" Byakuya asked as Shun reached him.

"No. I just came here to tell you something that you might want to hear." Shun said with a small smile on his face.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked.

"Well, you know how I can see into people's hearts, right?" Shun asked.

"Ya, why?" Byakuya asked.

"I looked into Sena's heart and found out that she actually likes you." Shun said. Byakuya began to turn red as well and his eyes shot down to the ground.

"You told her, didn't you!?" Byakuya asked.

"So, what if I did. I did you both a favor. Now you know she likes you and she knows that you like her." Shun said.

"One of these days, I will kill you!" Byakuya called out as Shun ran from the mansion laughing. When Shun got back to his room he was totally exhausted from running and he quickly fell asleep, happy at his accomplishment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Hidden memories:(Natara's POV):**

That night, Natara lay awake in her room unable to sleep. So, Natara decided to get up and go for a walk in the forest. Natara slowly walked around the forest, which was filled with moonlight from the full moon. Then, Natara spotted an injured baby fox curled up in a ball underneath a tree, shaking with pain from the deep cut on it's back.

"His mother must have abandoned him." Natara thought to herself walking over to the abandoned fox. Natara sat down on her knees next to the baby fox and put the fox in her lap. Looking down at the baby fox, Natara could easily remember her past. The past that she wanted to be just a hidden memory, locked away forever.

Since Natara was small, she could remember her father had many times found an excuse to abuse her. She remembered the day she had entered the soul reaper academy, only one person had dared to approach her and that was her captain.

Natara had been leaning carelessly against a tree with her eyes closed when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Natara opened her eyes to her captain for the first time even though she never knew it would happen.

"You don't act like the person that you truly are. Why?" Shun asked, standing over Natara.

"Who the heck are you?" Natara asked.

"My name is Shun Nagasaki and you are Natara Blue, correct?" Shun asked.

"Ya. So what?" Natara asked.

Why is it that you act the way you do now instead of acting like the person you are truly?" Shun asked.

"None of you buisness. Now get out of here and leave me be." Natara said leaning against the tree again.

"Some advice. Start acting like the person you want to be, not the person you are forced to be." Shun said walking away. Natara stared in shock and confusion as Shun walked away leaving her those words.

Looking back down at the baby fox, Natara gave a small smile and stood up with the baby fox in her arms. Natara carried the baby fox back to her room and took care of it's injury. When she had finished bandaging it, the baby fox had stopped shaking with pain and was sound asleep in Natara's lap. After a few moments, Natara had finally grown tired and got into bed with the baby fox beside her and quickly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Aizen's plan and Sena's rage:(Sena's POV):**

*Note: The charcter Toy was created by my friend at school. Toy has black spikey hair. His eyes are red with gold outlines. He wears a maroon red scarf that covers his chest. He wears a plain, black tank top and black jeans with black combat boots and he has a sword on his belt.*

Many days pass and during those days a lot has happened. The day Rukia was brought back from the world of the living, she was sentenced to execution. The day after that, the soul society was invaded by Ryoka. Rukia's execution date had kept changing day after day. Then, the Ryoka went into hiding somewhere in the soul society. Everything that has happened in those days were flowing in Sena's head, but she couldn't focus on them. Sena's mind kept drifting back to the night when Shun had told her that Byakuya liked her since they were in the soul reaper academy. Everytime she thought about it, her cheeks turned bright red.

One night, thinking of nothing else, but what Shun had told her, Sena decided to take a walk and try to think of something else. When Sena entered the forest, Sena's mind was distracted by a strange and eerie feeling that was in the forest. Sena knew that the forest was usually very calm and peaceful, but somehow that night it was different. So, Sena decided to walk around the forest and try to find the source of the strange and eerie feeling in the forest. After awhile, as Sena passed a clearing, out of the corner of her eye, Sena spotted a figure in the clearing. As Sena approached the figure, Sena realized who it was and her eyes were filled with anger and hatred.

"Aizen. I was right. You faked your own death." Sena hissed as Aizen turned towards her with a smirk on his face.

"I knew you would come. Every move you make is all part of my plan." Aizen said his hands in his pockets.

"Plan? What plan?" Sena asked.

"Since you are no longer of any use to me, I guess I can tell you a little bit. I'll tell you what role you played in my plan." Aizen said.

"Just spit it out, already!" Sena yelled impaitently.

"Impaitent as ever, I see. Since the moment I saw you, you were instantly a big part in my plan. When we were kids, I first gained your trust purposly and when the time came, I killed your parents. Which lead you to training a whole lot more than other soul reapers. The result of that was you earning your zanpak-to before you even got into the soul reaper academy. You also trained so hard, that you received your bankai in only 3 months, which would usually take 8 years to master." Aizen said.

"Your a monster." Sena hissed.

"My. You sure are rude, too. Now that you warned the head captain about my zanpak-to, you are no longer of any use to me. So I will end you here." Aizen said. Before Sena could draw her sword, a sword pierced through the right side of her stomach from behind. Sena coughed up blood and turned her head to see Gin and Tosen standing behind her. Gin was the one that had stabbed Sena in the back with his extended sword.

"You...traitors..." Sena said weakly, falling to the ground as her eyes grew dark and lifeless. Aizen walked over to Sena's fallen body with a smile and then he bent down and took her sword. Aizen gave a small laugh and then all three traitors left the clearing and heading to Rukia's execution.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Determined for revenge:(universal POV):**

Morning arrived a few hours later and it was the morning of Rukia's execution. All the captains and lieutenants gathered at sokyoku hill for the execution. Keyo was also at sokyoku hill wasiting for her captain to show up since she couldn't find her in the barracks. By the time the execution started, Sena had not shown up and Keyo wondered where she could be. Keyo also noticed that captain Ukatake was also not there, but his lieutenant was there. As the execution began, captain Ukatake had arrived with something that he and captain Kyoraku used to shut off the weapon, just as the orange haired ryoka, Ichigo Kurosaki, showed himself and detroyed the sokyoku and saved Rukia.

As that went on, in the forest Sena was still breathing. Sena opened her eyes and carefully got to her feet. Sena, holding her injured side, forced herself to walk out of the forest and towards sokyoku hill where she knew Aizen would be.

"Aizen, I swear I will kill you." Sena swore to herself as she stumbled towards sokyoku hill, unaware that she was being followed by Toy. Back at Sokyoku hill, all the captains and lieutenants were gathered again, but this time Aizen was also there with Tosen and Gin standing behind him.

"Tosen! You traitor!" Komamura yelled with rage. Tosen stood behind Aizen and stayed silent.

"So, Captain Kazami was right the whole time." The head captain said.

"Yes. It seems she was, but how did she know about his zanpak-to?" Captain Unohana asked.

"Allow me to answer that." Aizen said with a smirk as he held up Sena's sword.

"Why do you have Sena's sword!?" Captain Ukatake asked suprised.

"I'll answer that in good time. But first, Sena had told you the other day about my sword's ability. The only reason she knew about every zanpak-to that exists is because it would be suspious if she only studied about only one. She really only wanted to know about mine, because I was the one that killed her family in front of her eyes and burnt her home down. She told you it was me, but you didn't listen. Just like when you wouldn't listen to her at the captain's meeting when she was telling you all about my zanpak-to's ability. Every action she took was all apart of my plan. At least up until she told you about the ability my sword has. As for why I have her zanpak-to, well I'll let Gin tell you what he did." Aizen said moving to the side and turning to Gin with a smirk. Gin also had a smirk on his face.

"Captain Aizen knew she would go into that forest last night. She never even realized I was behind her. That is until my sword pierced right through her. As she fell to the ground covered in blood, her eyes were filled with even more anger and hatred." Gin said with a smirk on his face. Everyone stood frozen in shock, until they heard a familar voice above them.

"You must be really happy about your accoplishment. But, sorry to break it to you. I'm still breathing. And by the way Gin, I think you should work on your aim a little more." Sena said landing next to Keyo.

"Captain! I'm so glad your not dead." Keyo said happily.

"Now come on, Keyo. Do you actually think I would just die without a fight?" Sena asked her lieutenant with a smile.

"What did you mean when you said Gin had to work on his aim?" Captain Hitsugaya asked. When he asked that Sena pointed to her injury.

"Gin's zanpak-to pierced me right here. He missed all my vital organs. That's what I meant." Sena said with a shrug and then a small smile. Then, Sena turned to Aizen.

"Aizen, may I please have my zanpak-to back?" Sena asked with a small smile.

"If you want it back, then your going to have to take it from me." Aizen said taking out his own sword.

"With pleasure." Sena said, suddenly appearing behind Aizen. Sena easily took her sword back without another scatch on her.

"How is it possible...for you to move that fast?" Aizen asked with a tiny bit of fear in his eyes.

"Are you an idiot or have you forgotten what squad I am the captain of?" Sena asked. Aizen stared at her and stayed silent.

"I think you are an idiot. I am Sena Kazami, Captain of squad 2, also known as the stealth force. The head captain made me captain of this squad for a reason, you know." Sena said and then the head captain butted in.

"I put Sena in charge of squad 2 because when she took the individual tests and fought against her opponet, her opponet only lasted about 10 seconds. I put her in that squad because her speed was so incredible. Even though she can be a bit thick headed at times." The head captain said. Sena mumbled under her breath when he call her thick headed. Before anyone else could say something, a garganta opened up and Aizen and the other two disappeared inside. Before the garganta closed, Aizen stared down at Sena.

"Prepare yourselves. Especially you, Sena. The next time we meet I will be stronger than I am now and I will have brought someone that even surpasses your speed and power." Aizen said with a laugh as the garganta closed and the three traitors disappeared inside. After a few moments, Captain Unohana was the first one to speak up.

"Sena, let me look at your injury." Captain Unohana said running over to Sena. Unohana looked at Sena's injury.

"You were right. Gin did miss all your vital organs." Unohana said and everyone sighed with relief.

"But, your injury is deep. Lose anymore blood and you could die." Unohana said making everyone hold their breath for a few moments.

"Captain Unohana, Sena will be fine, won't she?" Captain Ukatake asked concerned.

"Yes. If she gets some rest for a few days then she will be fine. That is if she can do as she's told." Unohana said, staring at Sena. Sena only shrugged and gave a small smile.

"I can not promise you anything. So don't ask." Sena said. Captain Unohana gave Sena a deadly look and Sena flinched when she looked Unohana in the eye.

"You will rest until you have recovered." Unohana said sternly with a deadly smile. Sena was silent, but she nodded in response. Later that day, Captain Unohana had finally healed Sena's wound as much as she could. So, now Sena was back in her room at the squad 2 barracks sitting around unhappily. Keyo made sure that Sena was still in her room every 10 minutes, so Sena was unhappy knowing she couldn't leave her room without Keyo knowing about it and later getting scolded by her. So Sena had no choice, but to sit in her room and rest until she had fully recovered. Every now and again, Byakuya would come to see her, but other than that Sena was totally unhappy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Paperwork:**

Once Sena had fully recovered she instantly got back to work. It was a bright, cool, breezy morning as Sena walked down the hall towards her office. When she entered her office, she saw about four stacks of paperwork. Keyo was next to her a second later and she was suprised at how much paperwork her captain had to do.

"Captain, how long do you think this will take?" Keyo asked, staring at the piles of paperwork.

"Hmm. If i don't take any breaks, then It would take about 3 days." Sena said.

"Promise me, you'll take at least a couple of breaks and not stay up all night." Keyo said.

"Once again, I can't promise you anything." Sena said walking over to her desk and began working. Keyo sighed and walked out of the room as she shook her head. When Keyo returned to the office with Sena's lunch, she saw that Sena had completed a quarter of one stack.

"Captain, you should really take a break." Keyo said, but Sena was only focused on the paperwork in front of her. Keyo sighed and set the tray of food down on the desk and walked out of the room. When nightfall came, Keyo walked into the office and saw that her captain was still working. Then, Keyo saw that Sena had not touched her food.

"Captain, you should really eat something." Keyo said. When Sena didn't say anything, Keyo sighed and walked out of the room. Before Keyo left, she turned back to her captain.

"You need to get some rest, captain. Staying up all night, isn't good." Keyo said, but Sena wasn't listening. Keyo shut the office door behind her with a sigh.

"Why do I even try?" Keyo asked herself as she walked down the hall towards her room.

The next morning, Sena was still working and she had stayed up all night. She had completed two in a half stacks of paperwork and she was working on the last half of the second stack. Sena continued working as Keyo came in and along came a hell butterfly.

"All captain, please report to the captain's meeting. I repeat, all captains, please report to the captain's meeting." A voice said. Sena finally put her pen down and looked up from the paperwork she was working on and she sighed.

"There seems to be too many distractions, thanks to Aizen's betrayl." Sena said with a sigh as she stood and walked out of the room and Keyo walked beside her.

"I think there should be as many distractions as possible. After all, it gets you away from all that work. Especially since you never take a break." Keyo said as they approached the squad 2 barracks gate. Sena sighed and shook her head again.

"I'll be back, Keyo. Your in charge till I get back." Sena called out as she walked towards the captain's meeting.

"You won't have to worry about a thing!" Keyo called back. Sena arrived at the captain's meeting at the same time as all the other captain's.

"Captain Kazami, it looks as if you didn't get any sleep last night." Captain Unohana said and Sena smiled tiredly.

"That's because I didn't. I have two in a half huge stacks of paperwork on my desk. I completed two whole stacks last night." Sena said.

"I don't think you know the concept of overdoing things." Captain Kyoraku said with a sigh and all the other captain's agreed. After that, the captain's meeting had began. All the captain's were to be cautious and careful and to prepare for the fight with Aizen.

"Captain Kazami, take a break from the paperwork and rest. You will need your strength for the fight with Aizen. I will allow you to be the one that kills Aizen." The head captain said, ending the meeting.

"Thank you, head captain." Sena said as all the captain's began to leave. After the meeting, Sena avoided the other captain's and quickly made her way back to the squad 2 barracks, where Keyo was waiting for her at the gate.

"Captain, welcome back. How did the meeting go?" Keyo asked following Sena down the hall towards her office.

"Well, I think this meeting wasn't a waste of time. The head captain gave me the responsibility of killing Aizen myself." Sena said with a smile on her face as they enter the office. Sena walked straight to her desk and sat down. Sena waited a few moments before she picked up her pen again and began to work again. Keyo shook her head and sighed when her captain started working again. Keyo left the office, closing the door behind her and walked down the hall towards her room. When Sena got back from the meeting, it was already midday and when nightfall came, Sena had completed another whole stack. Sena only had a little bit more than half a stack of paperwork left to do. Keyo came into the office with some tea and placed it on the desk and then left the office without a word.

By the time the dawn started to come, Sena had finally finished all the paperwork and she yawned as she crossed her arms on the desk and layed her head down. Before Sena had fallen asleep, she opened the window and a warm breeze blew into the room. By the time Keyo came into the office, it was almost midday. When Keyo saw her captain fast asleep, she couldn't help, but give a small laugh and a smile. Keyo came into the office with a tray of rice balls and some tea. Keyo set the tray down next to Sena and then she went to stand next to her captain and gently shook Sena's shoulders, until Sena opened her eyes.

"Captain. Captain. Wake up. I brought you something to eat. You should eat at least a little bit before you fall back to sleep." Keyo said as she started to leave the office.

"Thank you, Keyo." Sena said in a tired, but yet, soft voice. Keyo nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. Sena sat back in her chair and grabbed a rice ball off the tray and started to nibble on it. As Sena nibbled on the rice ball, she looked out the open window. She watched as birds passed by, she watched the clouds slowly move through the sky, and she watched as the warm breeze made the tree branches sway gracefully as if they were dancing. Sena had eaten half of one rice ball and placed it back on the tray with the other two and grabbed the cup of tea. Sena tiredly sipped the tea and she had finished half of it when she place it back on the tray and moved the tray away and started to fall asleep on the desk again.

When a warm breeze blew into the room again, the warm breeze blew Sena's ribbon out of her hair, causing her hair to fall into her face, covering half of her left eye. Redish orange light poured through the opened window as the sun began to set. The light from the sunset caused Sena's hair to shine, making it look like it was glowing. Walking down the hall, Keyo was returning to the office, when she ran into Byakuya.

"Oh, captain Kuchiki. How can I help you?" Keyo asked politely.

"Is Captain Kazami around?" Byakuya asked.

"The last time I saw her was when I brought her somerhing to eat. She was in her office and she was really tired. I'm heading that way now, would you like to come with me?" Keyo asked.

"Sure." Byakuya said as he followed Keyo down the hall towards Sena's office. When Keyo opened the office door, they both saw that Sena had fallen asleep on the desk again. Byakuya smiled at the sight of Sena sleeping. Keyo walked over to the opened window and closed it.

"We should wake her up, so she can go back to her room." Keyo said walking over to her captain's side.

"Hold on. She's really tired, so I think she should sleep as long as possible. I'll carry her to her room. That is, if you show me the way." Byakuya said and Keyo nodded. Byakuya walked over to Sena's side and gently picked her up and Keyo quickly grabbed Sena's ribbon that had fallen to the floor and then showed Byakuya the way to Sena's room. As they walked down the hall, Byakuya looked down at Sena and he couldn't help, but smile.

"She's so peaceful, when she's asleep." Byakuya thought to himself as Keyo opened Sena's bedroom door. Byakuya walked into the room and walked over to Sena's bed and gently layed her down. Keyo placed Sena's ribbon on the table and both her and Byakuya quietly left the room, closing the door behind them.

Keyo walked with Byakuya to the squad 2 barracks gate.

"Thank you for visiting. It was an honor. Too bad the captain was sleeping." Keyo said with a sigh as Byakuya began to leave. Byakuya turned around with a smile on his face.

"Actually, it was kinda nice to see Captain Kazami sleeping so peacefully." Byakuya said, waving as he left the squad 2 barracks and heading back to his squad's barracks. When Byakuya disappeared out of sight, Keyo walked back into the barracks with a smile. She walked down the hall towards her room with a smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The final battle:**

A few days passed and in those days, the whole soul society prepared themselves for their final battle with Aizen. It was an eerie morning in the soul society and everyone knew that something big was going to happen. Sena stood outside her room, staring up at the dark sky. The wind was blowing strongly, almost as if a storm was coming. As Sena watched the sky, Keyo walked up beside her.

"Captain, do you think Aizen will attack us today?" Keyo asked. Sena closed her eyes at the question and was silent for a few moments. When she opened her eyes again, she became serious. Sena was more serious today, than Keyo had ever seen her.

"Keyo, I need you to quickly go to the world of the living and get Ichigo and his friends. You must hurry." Sena said. Keyo nodded and quickly ran off. Once Keyo was out of sight, Sena continued to watch the sky. Sena watched the sky for a few more minutes and then left the barracks and started towards sokyoku hill. When she reached sokyoku hill, she sent out a hell butterfly to each captain and lieutenant. She told each one of them to come to sokyoku hill as quickly as possible. As the other captains and lietenants arrived at sokyoku hill, so did Keyo with Ichigo, Orihime, Uryru, Yoruichi, and Urahara. When Yoruichi saw Sena, she was happy to see her, but Sena wasn't paying any attension to anything, but the sky.

"Captain Kazami, why have you called us all here?" the head captain asked, not to happy about being called to sokyoku hill.

"Aizen." Sena said.

"What about Aizen?" Toshiro asked and as soon as he asked that, a huge garganta opened up above sokyoku hill and inside it was Aizen, Gin, and Tosen, along with Harribel, Ulquiorra, Stark, and Barrogon. Aizen, then, appeared a few feet away from Sena and the others were behind him.

"This will be the last day, you'll ever see. I hope you can entertain me. Even if it's just for a few seconds." Aizen said.

"I think it should be the other away around." Sena said drawing her sword. Aizen drew his sword as well. Sena raised her sword above her head.

"Bankai!" Sena cried out.

"Bankai. Sakura Basuto." Sena said, showing everyone her bankai for the first time. Everyone was shocked to see that Sena had mastered bankai. Sena aimed her sword at Aizen.

"Aizen, you will be my opponent." Sena said and Aizen only smirked. Before Aizen knew what was going on, Sena had gotten behind him with her speed from her bankai and kicked him in the side of his head, sending him flying. Aizen got to his feet again.

"It would seem that you have gotten stronger." Aizen said. Then, he noticed that her eyes weren't filled with anger and hatred, but determination. As Aizen and Sena's swords clashed repeatedly, the other captain's and lieutenants had began to battle with the others.

**Natara's and Shun's POV:**

Natara, Shun, Toshiro, and Rangiku were matched up with Harribel and it was a tough match as well. As Harribel was distracted by the others, Natara took the oppurtunity to sneak up behind Harribel and attack, but Harribel quickly got out of the way. Natara had made a small cut on Harribel's cheek with her dagger, but it was only a scratch. As Natara started turning towards Harribel again, Harribel readied her Toribon for a huge blast of water that was aimed at Natara. Shun was intantly in front of Natara as Harribel released the blast of water. Shun quickly raised is sword and aimed it at the blast of water that was coming towards him.

"Release! Soyokaze!" Shun yelled as a small gust of wind began to form around him and just as the blast of water about hit him the gust of wind was released and split the blast of water and the razor-like wind went straight for Harribel. Shun's attack hit Harribel's shoulder when she tried to move out of the way and it caused a lot of damage.

"Rain over the frosted heaven! Hyorinmaru!" Captain Hitsugaya yelled, charging at Harribel. Toshiro's attack quickly finished off Harribel and Harribel simply disappeared. The attack from Shun's blade had made him become exhausted and it took up a lot of spiritual pressure, too. As the group treated their injuries, other battles were also coming to an end. Another group had defeated Barragon just as Harribel fell. The group fighting Stark, Gin, and Tosen soon came to an end a few minutes after the others two fell. Everyone now saw that the only ones left were Aizen and Ulquiorra. Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo, and Keyo were facing off against Ulquiorra in a losing battle as Sena easily kicked Aizen's butt.

**Sena's POV:**

Sena constently attacked Aizen, making sure that he was unable to attack back or get away and Aizen knew that if this kept going any longer, Sena would win.

"I may not be as fast as you, but I've brought someone just as fast as you and stronger than you. Ulquiorra! Finish her off!" Aizen ordered and Ulquiorra turned his back to his current opponents and faced Sena. Aizen started running off and just as Sena started going after him, Ulquiorra had gotten behind her. Ulquiorra sung his sword, causing a deep wound on Sena's back and causing her hair to become short. Her hair was now at her shoulders. Just as Sena turned towards Ulquiorra, he swung his sword down again and he cut Sena's left arm clean off. Sena starred at Ulquiorra as she held her arm.

"Captain!" Keyo cried out. Keyo tried to run to her captain, but Sena stopped her.

"Keyo! Go after Aizen! Don't let him get away!" Sena yelled back at her. Keyo hesitated a moment and then nodded as she went with the others to go after Aizen. Ignoring the pain in her left arm, Sena pointed her sword at Ulquiorra.

"You can't win. Just give up and surrender and then I will spare your life." Ulquiorra said.

"I will never give up till the very end." Sena replied harshly. Ulquiorra shook his head at her and sighed.

"As you wish." Ulquiorra said as began to prepare a cero. Sena braced herself just as Ulquiorra released the cero. Now with Aizen dead, everyone watched Sena's battle with Ulquiorra.

"This isn't good. At this rate, she'll lose the battle." Urahara said and everyone was silent as they watched. When the cero hit, smoke filled that whole area and Sena was sent flying towards the ground. Sena landed really hard on sokyoku hill, Sena's bankai had disappeared the a few moments after hitting the ground and she was unable to move. Sena forced her head to look up at Ulquiorra as he stood over her with his sword raise. Before Ulquiorra could do anything a pillar of flames rose up where Ulquiorra was standing, but before the flames had hit him Ulquiorra had jumped into the air above sokyoku hill.

"I will take over from here." The head captain said as he stood in front of Sena. The last thing Sena saw was Ulquiorra disappearing into a garganta and then Sena blacked out. As she blacked out, she heard Keyo's voice calling her name and then everything went silent.

**Keyo's POV:**

"Captain!" Keyo yelled as she and all the others came running towards the head captain and Sena. Captain Unahana was at Sena's side instantly, trying everything she could to help Sena. Orihime was also helping, too. With Orihime's power, Sena's wounds quickly healed. Sena's wounds were completely healed after about 15 minutes, but Sena was still out cold.

"She'll be fine now, but I don't think she'll wake up for awhile. She's lost a lot of blood." Captain Unahana said. But to everyone's surprise Sena had begun to wake up. Byakuya, Yoruichi, Keyo, Natara, and Shun were at her side instantly.

"Thank goodness your okay." Keyo said with a sigh of relief.

"It would seem that your stronger than I thought." Yoruichi said.

"Is the battle over?" Sena asked as she carefully sat up.

"Ya, the battles over. Aizen's dead now." Natara said. Sena had easily gotten to her feet and then she realized she was missing her arm and half of her hair.

"Looks like your going to have to get used to having only one arm and shorter hair." Shun said.

"My hair will grow back, but your right about my arm, though." Sena said as she walked over to the spot she had dropped her sword. Sena sighed when she saw that her sword was broken in two. After that, Sena sent her sword to the research and development department to be repaired and everything was getting back to normal, but for Sena, her daily tasks were a hassle and she always needed help from Byakuya or Keyo or whoever was around. But, Sena had gotten use to it after a few weeks and everyone was happy as can be.


End file.
